


What it's all about

by TSiLvY



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Christmas, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSiLvY/pseuds/TSiLvY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it’s just more evident. Christmas drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What it's all about

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to the Starsky and Hutch Advent Calendar 2015. Merry Christmas to everyone!

He'll keep asking what this euphoric sentimentalism is all about. I have an answer, but I can't tell him.

It’s him in front of me, hobbling slightly, using his crutch to straighten the Christmas Star on a tree he didn't even want. It’s that I won't spend these holidays missing him. It’s his guitar waiting, anticipating the evening.

My gift for him was a horrible car; his gift for me was holding on, not letting that canyon draw us apart. There’s no way I could even that up.

He stares and knows what I’m thinking. His smile is my Christmas.


End file.
